


Soulmates

by stilinskisbae



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Nightmares, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, carl has nightmares, kids in love, post apocalyptic dating, reader has nightmares, reader is daryl's daughter, the author is sorry for ending it like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisbae/pseuds/stilinskisbae
Summary: Are you sure you can find your soulmate in the apocalypse?oreveryone is born with the last words they'll ever hear from their soulmate tattooed on their skin.





	Soulmates

You were born with a tattoo on your left wrist, it said “Please don’t leave me. I love you.” in a messy handwriting, it looked like a child’s one. It was quite banal but you liked it because that meant that you would’ve died loved.

Carl Grimes had the same tatoo on his right wrist, written in an elegant handwriting it said “I’m sorry.” he didn’t knew what that could’ve meant, but he didn’t care that much, his mommy always told him that you can live happily even without a soulmate.

You were only ten when everything fucked up. Your dad, Daryl Dixon, knew how to survive, and that helped you and your mom a lot.

All of you went in the Atlanta camp, where you met Carl Grimes. You two instantly became friends and used to do everything together.

And then everything happened so fast, Carl’s father who everyone thought was dead was there again, and you’d never seen Carl’s smile shine so much. His family was finally reunited.

Being Daryl Dixon’s daughter had his vantage, you were able to hunt and knew how to kill a walker. You really needed that skill when walkers attacked the camp and your mum was bitten and all your world fell apart. You still remember how broken sounded Daryl’s voice when he saw Y/M/N between your arms in her last instants of life.

“Y/N/M?”

“Daryl.” she said slowly and blood poured out of her lips. “You have to take care of Y/N. Promise me.”

Daryl was sobbing, you’d never seen your father like this, you were used to the strong Daryl who never cries, not to that sobbing mess, but you couldn’t blame him, your mom had been his Big Love.

“Daryl. Promise me.” she whispered. And you started sobbing realizing that you wouldn’t have ever see her again, smell her parfume, see her smile or even talk to her. All of that. Gone. But you also realized that your mother wasn’t only your father’s Big Love, but also his soulmate, because in your mather’s calligraphy on your father’s neck there were written the words you just heard.

You grabbed your knife, knowing what you had to do. But before you could do it, your mom’s hand stopped you and she started talking “Y/N, you have to promise me that you’ll take care of your dad.” you slowly nodded “You are strong, I know it, and you’re gonna be one of the last persons standing, but please promise me that in every person you’ll meet you’ll look for the good, like you always did.” you smiled between your tears and then, while life was abandoning her you stabbed her in the head.

Time passed pretty fast, you and the group went to the CDC and you and Carl became even closer, the more time you two stayed together the more the both of you had the sensation that you knew each other for a long time and that there was something pulling you always closer. You became also pretty closer with Sophia, Carol’s daughter and you enjoyed being with her.

And then Sophia was lost, Carl was shot and you didn’t know what to do. You didn’t want to loose Carl, he was the only one who was able to make you smile since you had to kill your mother.You knew you would’ve been lost without him, he was your best friend, your anchor.

But Carl survived, and Sophia not. You and Carl held each other while Rick shot her. Your father was destroyed, he spent a lot of time looking for that little girl who had always been near where he slept.

You and Beth became very close, and when the group arrived to the prison she was the only one who knew the crush you were starting to develop for Carl.

Carl’s mother died and you didn’t know what to do, she was like a second mother to you.

Everytime you tried to talk to him he was cold or he ran away, until one day you entered in his cell and saw him crying, so you sat near him on his bed and without saying anything you hugged him and with your thumbs took away his tears, but then he started looking at your eyes and your lips and started leaning closer until your lips were almost touching, and they touched, he kissed you, and his lips were so soft and even if the kiss was a little sloppy since it was your first you enjoyed every second of it.

When you two separated he just said:

“I like you Y/N. A lot. I’m sorry for behaving like that.”

“It’s okay. I like you too Carl.”

And he kissed you again.

“Would you be my girlfriend?”

You just kissed him.

You two decided to keep it a secret, until one day Beth caught you during an intense making out session.

“I KNEW IT”

she screamed

“I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS”

you tried to shut her up but it was too late, Rick, Daryl and Patrick, came in your cell after hearing Beth’s screams.

“What’s happening here?”

your father asked not noticing that you were holding Carl’s hand, but Rick noticed

“I think I know what’s happening”

Rick said looking at your hands that Patrick and Daryl were starting to notice.Patrick was happy for the two of you, with Beth he always shipped you, but your father wasn’t that happy, he’d always been jealous.

“I think we need to talk” your father told you.

At the end the speech he gave you wasn’t as bad as you expected, he just told you that if Carl tried to hurt you he would’ve just smashed his dick between two rocks.

When your uncle Merle died you were quite sad because even if he wasn’t the best uncle of the world, he was still part of your family and you actually liked him because he taught you some cool stuff. Your father was also very sad, but he didn’t want you to see it even if every time you looked at him you could see the sadness in his eyes.

Carl always stayed by your side and you always stayed by his side.

There were nights where you screamed because of your nightmares where you had to kill your mum and he always ran by your side and held you while you cried all of your tears and usually he only left in the morning when the two of you woke up.

Carl also had that kind of nightmare one night, he dreamt the last words of his mum and how he had to kill her, he woke up screaming, crying and all sweaty and you were by his side, after telling Rick that you could take care of what was happening, you dedicated your attention to Carl who was shaking and still crying.

“I killed her, Y/N”

“I know Carl, but it isn’t your fault, it’s none’s fault.”

“She told me that I’m brave, that I’m gonna beat this world, how am I supposed to do it?”

“I don’t know Carl, but I think she is right.”

“Was.”

“She still is right, and she’s living in your memories, so she is right.”

“I wish she was still alive.”

“I know Carl, I wish my mum was too.”

You held him even closer while kissing his hair. You wanted to say that three words, but you just couldn’t. You were afraid he didn’t feel the same. You two were just two broken kids.

One thing you really loved to do with Carl and Beth was to babysit little Judith, or, how your father called her, Little Ass Kicker. You loved to see how Carl took cure of that little toddler.

But then the Governor attacked the prison and Judith was dead. In that mess you were able to reach Carl and a beaten up Rick and the three of you found a house were you could stay. You and Carl went to runs together and tried to find everything you could need, and one day you ate a whole box of chocolate pudding, but that was okay.

During a terrifying night where Carl thought he had to put down his own father, you could do nothing but stare at what was happening, incapable to understand why there had to be so much pain.

Fortunately Rick survived and Michonne arrived, bringing some happiness.

The four of you decided to go to Terminus, a community that seemed pretty nice. While going there you found your father in a group that beated him up, tried to kill everyone and one the men tried to rape you. Rick saved all of you ripping off the neck of the leader. Later, you feel asleep with your head on Carl’s lap in a car, you only dreamt of what had just happened and woke up different times, Carl was always there for you.

Terminus wasn’t as you expected. It was terrible. But at least you found Glenn, Maggie and other people that soon became part of your family. There your dad told you that your best friend, Beth, was alive, you couldn’t have been happier even if you were in one of the worst situations of your life.

Carol and Tyrees saved you, and you found out that Judith was alive. You’d never seen Carl happier. You were happy that the toddler was alive.

Beth was dead. Memories of you and her laughing, memories of all the night you passed in each other’s cell talking about everything you could think about, memories of when you two met each other, memories of all your moments with her rushed to your mind. And you cried, and you couldn’t help but feel also sad for Maggie. You tried to stay very close to Maggie and it wasn’t so difficult since you were like a daughter for her. Carl helped you a lot.

Carl had always been there in the most important moments of your life.

Alexandria was your blessing. Literally. Hot showers, protected houses. Everyone included you thought it could’ve benen the perfect home. And it was. You and Carl were able to fully recover yourselves and your relationship was almost perfect. Almost. Ron, Jessie’s son, had a crush on you and everytime you were alone he would start telling you that he was better than Carl, that he could treat you better.

Once you were just finished from the shower and Ron was in your room, he pinned you on the wall and started kissing your neck while you were trying to escape, but he was stronger than you. Thank to God Carl arrived just in time and started kicking him away, and when he was out of the home you shared with your dad Carl closed the door and started kissing you with more passion than usual.

“Mine.” he growled between kisses. “You are mine.”

And for the first time you two made love.

You two became pretty sexually active, you would often find time during runs to sneak out or during the night Carl would go into your room. Ron never tried to do something with you again.

When your period didn’t come you freaked out a little, and you went directly to Maggie who gave you one of her pregnancy tests. Your leg bounced nervously up and down while Maggie tried to calm you down when you were expecting the results. Positive. It was positive. You were pregnant whith Carl’s son or daughter. Maggie hugged you happy, but you didn’t know how to feel. You and Carl were just 17 and you were afraid to end up like Lori.

You entered in Carl’s room, he was reading a comic, tears were already forming in your eyes.

“Carl.” you said. He looked at you and instantly became worried.

“Is everything alright Y/N?” you shook your head

“I think we need to talk.” he became even worried, he was afraid you could leave him.

“tell me.” he said

“I am pregnant.” you said as you started crying. He smiled, got up from the bed and hugged you tight, and he kissed you. That wasn’t the reaction you were expecting. You were expecting him to leave, and to be angry. But he wasn’t.

“I won’t let what happened to my mum happen to you, I promise.” you couldn’t be happier.

Rick loved the fact that he was going to be a grandfather. Your father less, but you knew he was happy.

You were at the fourth month in the home you shared with Carl laying in the bed with Carl by your side while his hand stroked gently your belly when you felt it. It was a little kick that the both of you felt. Carl had tears in his eyes from joy and you were crying. You were gonna have a family and to be happy.

You’d never been that wrong in your life. While you were at your sixth month Alexandria was attacked by walkers and Carl lost an eye because of Ron. You still remember how your hands shakes while Denise was trying to adjust his face. The month after was pretty hard, Carl’d been one week in coma and in the other three weeks he had crisis about his missing eye. He was insecure. Damaged. And you didn’t know what to do.

One night you were talking with Carl when it hit you. A strong pain in your lower belly that didn’t even let you breathe. You started screaming because you just couldn’t take it. Carl held you and took you to Rick who prepared the RV with Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Abraham, Aaron, Sasha, Rosita and Eugene. But the Saviors found you.

“Pissing our pants yet?” You were all on your knees, Carl was holdin your hand and you were struggling with your pain. Negan’s voice was very scary but you couldn’t concentrate on it, you were shaking and trying so hard to non to scream.

But you saw how Abraham’s skull was destroyed and that made you cry even more and hold Carl’s hand tighter.

Daryl couldn’t take it anymore. His angriness was boiling in him. He stood up and punched Negan in the face. He should’ve never done that.

Negan smashed his Lucille so hard on your head so hard that your teeth cracked. Carl screamed and looked at you.

“Please don’t leave me. I love you.” he said crying. You realized everything. It had always been him. He was your soulmate.

“I’m” you tried to say

“Looks like she’s trying to speak.” Negan said with a smirk

“I’m sorry.” You managed to say. And everyone understood. You two were each other’s soulmate.

While Negan hit repeatedly your head you couldn’t help but think about your baby. He would’ve never seen the light, or know how it feel to have parents. He would just be dead. Like you.

Your head was totally destroyed, everyone was crying, but Carl was destroyed, he was shaking uncontrollably and continued to repeat that he was his fault, that it should’ve been him.

You wanted to help him. But you were just gone.


End file.
